inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Otonashiharuna
Welcome to the wiki ! ^^ --Fubukiya lee (talk) 05:34, December 23, 2012 (UTC) User page Hi, you seem to be new to the wiki. I wanted to tell you that there can be only 5 images in your user page. Please read:- Manual of Style for more information. Hope, you can contribute to make the wiki grow !!~ DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard Icicle Road 07:57, January 5, 2013 (UTC) You can't have more than 5 pictures on your user page, please remove some before you get warning from any admin. DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard Icicle Road 07:57, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Dark is right please remove some my friend. Chinjunjun 07:44, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Yayaya Yes we are in same school Chinjunjun 07:47, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Talk Taiyou, Not at all I don't have any particuar favourite but specifically I woud say Tsurugi Kyousuke and Fubuki Shirou are my favourites ~!! DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard Icicle Road 07:57, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Do you mean signature? I can Make one for you! DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard Icicle Road 12:03, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Best Friends Hey~! Welcome to the wiki~! Well, we can be friends xD SnowyBoy❄ 11:34, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Help on wiki Yeah , but I have no time so I only can help u no weekends ~ Sorry ~ Fubukiya lee (talk) 13:37, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi & Welcome! Hi,welcome to the wiki,you know who is me.I'm Michelle.I'm too late to say welcome XD. ' MichelleChua,Crossfire, '''08:03, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Blogs Hello! please stop making blogs like these http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Otonashiharuna/Asurei_Lune we already have articles for these characters with the same information so there isn't any point of these blogs. Hope you understand 08:38, January 6, 2013 (UTC) No i'm not saying u should delete your blogs. I'm just saying that the blog posts you have created so far are pointless. They have information that's already on the wiki. For example http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Otonashiharuna/Fubuki_Shirou. This is a pointless blog and you should stop creating blogs like these 14:16, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hey Otonashi Haruna, sure let's be friends......... ^_^ So RP is basically '''R'ole'P'''lay. You just pick your favourite character and just act like him/her with other users playing other characters and with a scene...... And hey you can aske me anything, don't hesistate.... ^_^ 'Fubuki風吹' 'Fire Tornado' ' Ryuusei Blade' ' ' 08:42, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Signature User:DarkBlizzard9/Signature Otonashiharuna This is your signature. To use it folllow steps:- 1. Go Here - http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences 2. In signature type "User:DarkBlizzard9/Signature Otonashiharuna" in between these brackets . 3.Tick " I want to use wikitext in my signature". 4. Click on save at bottom of screen. 'DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard Icicle Road' 14:14, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Otonashi~! I will eplain it to you again~ #Copy this code: #Go to http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences #There, a section "signature" will appear. Paste the code there (be sure to have tick " I want to use wikitext in my signature") #Then try to sign and the new one will be shown ! ^^ Hope it works or you can consult Snowy or Fubuki on chat~ 'DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard Icicle Road' 14:14, January 9, 2013 (UTC) re:RP Well um, RP is just your imagination.... For e.g. take it like this : You are Otonashi Haruna of IE in real and other users (e.g.: Me, Taha1921, DarkBlizzard9, SnowyBoy or anyone) become just their favourite character and we just play around, talking like our favourites. 'Fubuki風吹' 'Fire Tornado' ' Ryuusei Blade' ' ' 12:55, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, let's become friends! 'The Mist Inside Yourself' 14:49, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Really all badge of yourself? 'Chinjunjun' 13:31, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Go to the wiki chat Go to the wiki chat and i didint said you are kidding 'Chinjunjun' 13:40, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone characters Make pages like that on a blog, it's not needed 'Angelo Cabrini' 'Kattobi Defense' 01:55, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Pages I saw you are making pages on wiki. If you want to make such pages, you should write User:Otonashiharuna/(Name of Page". BTW your signature hasn't worked yet ,Come on chat if you can right now. 'DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard Icicle Road' 08:04, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Your signature will work, just correct it,you didn't put l in Blizzard. 'DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard Icicle Road' 14:04, January 18, 2013 (UTC) I renamed that page, Now you can edit page User:Otonashiharuna/My favourite hissatsu , Please read my upper message and don't make such pages on wiki without refering to your username and please don't add false categories. 'DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard Icicle Road' 14:12, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Come on chat right now, Ill help you with signature. 'DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard Icicle Road' 08:09, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Np~ np, ur welcome haruna =) 'XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono' 08:21, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi Junting , I think your profile page is still not good so u can see some of the admins' or any user's profile. Happy editing ! ^^ Kirakira Illusion Big Bang The Birth Hi , Haruna . Hope u know how to do the signature . ^^ Kirakira Illusion Big Bang The Birth 19:33, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Friends Hey~!! ^^ Well, It is nice to meet you ~ ^^ And okay let's be friends XD 'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10' 'Kiku Ichimonji' 07:30, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Friend '''Yes I am a SUPER fan of Tsurugi!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Yay your a fan too XD IKR I love his moves, mainly Great Blaster, Kiku Ichimonji and Devil Burst!!!!!!!!!! OMG Kensei Lancelot is epic!!!!!!!! ''' '''1st Keshin as well XD I love Striker a lot but I also love Midfield because they show soo much skill and people that have long shoots like Fideo with Odin Sword can do it from a long range which is epic!!!!!!!!! Sure I love making new friends :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 11:27, January 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Friends of course we can ^^ and you dont have to ask that :p [[User:Kaitsurinu-Chan|'Kaitsurinu-Chan']] Directioner 12:24, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Of course I won't be mad ! & I can only open fb at night or sat & sun . Kirakira Illusion Big Bang The Birth Sorry~ sorry, haruna. i am busy studying my exams. maybe later. XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 10:41, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Np~ no its ok, u wasn't know then u didnt make any wrong. thx. XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 10:43, January 27, 2013 (UTC) OK, let be friends! :)